


Help My Wife is a Spy

by puptart



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Interactive Fiction, Intrigue, Modern AU, Other, Runner Five loves their wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/pseuds/puptart
Summary: Ren (Runner Five) thought they had a perfect marriage with Sara. Then they find out she's living a double life. (Click the link inside for the full game, roughly 10k words per playthrough)
Relationships: Runner Five/Sara Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Help My Wife is a Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crownleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownleys/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift/swap with my dearest Crownleys, featuring her Runner Five, Ren. It's about 10k words on a single playthrough, maybe 10 minutes play time? Enjoy~

Paper crinkles As Ren tightens their fist around the purple note, pulse rushing in their ears like the roar of waves crashing against rocky shoreline. Their heart thuds painfully, the words on the paper burning into the backs of their eyelids.

It’s not often that they get the laundry before Sara does, and now they’re starting to realize there’s a reason for that. It might be nothing. But it might be something.

God they hope it's nothing.

Ren slips of paper in their pocket, and bends down to tighten their shoelaces. They snatch their keys and wallet off the side table as they run out the front door, where Sara had walked out not half an hour ago.

_Meet me at the park, 8 AM. I’ll be at our usual spot._

_-J_

[[Click Here to Play]](https://perscoot.itch.io/help-my-wife-is-a-spy)


End file.
